Celda
by teni-white
Summary: Entonces, ¿No va a decir alguna cosa que lo haga ver como inocente?- pregunto el juez, no conteste. Seguí mirándolo con la mirada fría que tenia o más bien que siempre había tenido. Creo que de nada te sirve seguir callado y no dar un testimonio- no confiaba en ese hombre , digo por que debería hacerle caso al que congelo la mitad de Unova- creo, que tienes que escapar
1. Prologo

Muy bien, espero que lean el perfil, ya que quien escribe esta historia no es karlita sino yo (Teni),aviamos planeado esta historia desde hace tiempo, y este simplemente será una introducción, será corto pero los siguientes capítulos serán largos espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, se aceptan criticas, opiniones y consejos, los comentarios negativos serán eliminados.

Disfruten de este pequeño prologo:

* * *

Entonces, ¿No va a decir alguna cosa que lo haga ver como inocente?- pregunto el juez, no conteste. Seguí mirándolo con la mirada fría que tenia o más bien que siempre había tenido, el hombre mayor de vía tener como unos 56 años, tal vez 60/65 no sabría con exactitud la edad del juez, pobre, soportar esto cada día con ladrones de pokémon, sin duda es un oficio poco atractivo.

¿No va a decir algo?- pregunto por segunda vez, y devuelta ,no conteste- ah, mire, nosotros tenemos un sistema de justicia diferente al de Unova, por lo tanto, tiene derecho a dar un testimonio durante un limite de tiempo, de daremos como máximo 2 años.*

Y se que aunque toda la corte lo considere como un culpable de lo que paso en Unova, también debemos saber su versión de la historia, y no solo los cuentos de los entrenadores y gente de aya. Por el momento la custodia de usted la tendrá la policía de Kanto, vivirá durante un tiempo en la prisión de Hirayama, bien con esto doy por terminado la cesión, se volverá a hablar de este tema después de una semana.

Aquel hombre paro su hablar durante unos cuantos segundos y prosiguió.- Vayan a sus casas.

veía que la gente que estaba presente se iba parando y saliendo de forma ordenada, yo también me pare, me llevaron casi a la fuerza aun auto y me vendaron los ojos, supuse que no querían que viera el camino hacia la prisión, realmente estaba calmado.

Odiaba todo el lío que se tenia que armar, por un "accidente"-claro si podía ser llamado así- una parte de mi se preocupaba de lo que podria pasarle a mi hermana durante esos años que iba a estar afuera de mi casa, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios :)

1* La historia sera bastante larga, así que por eso 2 años.


	2. Capitulo 1: Diario

**Gracias por leer el prólogo, debo aclarar que no se trata de un fic YAOI, sino de una historia de miedo, aventura, misterio y donde tú lector, debes armar las piezas del rompecabezas de este fic (quiero asegurarte que te romperás la cabeza de tanto pensar).**

**No olviden sus comentarios**

**Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar.**

**CAPITULO 1: Diario.**

* * *

**15/6/xxxx 8:23 pm**

Al llegar a la prisión (junto con otras personas más), lo primero que hicieron fue darnos una "linda y breve explicación" sobre las reglas del lugar-¡BIEN GUSANOS, LO PRIMERO QUE DEVEN SABER SOBRE ESTA PRICION ES, QUE** NADIE **A LOGRADO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR **VIVO**, SI CREEN QUE PUEDEN SALIR ESTAN MUY EQUIBOCADOS!-había gritado a todo pulmón aquel policía-¡TENEMOS UN REGLAMENTO MUY EXTRICTO AQUÍ EN LA PRISION:

NUMERO 1: SE DEVERAN PARAR A LAS 5:00 AM PARA PODER DESAYUNAR ASÍ QUE SIQUIEREN COMER TENDRAN QUE MADRUGAR

NUMERO 2:AQUÍ NO HAY SIRVIENTA, ASI QUE CADA SALIDA AL PATIO PARA COMER, QUE SERA A LAS 4:30 PM TENDRAN QUE LIMPIAR TODA LA MIERDA QUE DEJEN.Y APARTE VOLVERAN A SUS SUCIAS CELDAS DEPUES DE 25 MINUTOS

NUMERO 3: SE ACOSTARAN EXACTAMENTE A LAS 8:30, NO QUIERO VER A **NADIE **DESPIERTO

¿ENTENDIDO?!

Si- contestamos todos al unísono- NO ESCUCHO UNA SOLA MIERDA DE USTEDES-grito.

¡SI SEÑOR!- contestamos más fuerte.

Una vez explicadas las reglas nos dieron (aventaron) un libro en blanco, para ser más exactos, un diario, un lápiz, una goma y un sacapuntas a cada uno.

Nos explicaron -o más bien gritaron-, que nos serviría para anotar nuestras "experiencias" y anécdotas que nos sucedieran en la prisión. Nunca había escrito en un diario, durante mi infancia tuve la tentación de escribir uno, para desahogarme por no haber podido salvar al recién pokemon de mi hermanita, pero cada vez que lo hacía, había gente alrededor y se burlaban de mí.

Intente escribir a solas pero no faltaba la persona que siempre interrumpe, desde allí había perdido el interés de escribir uno. Ciertamente el recibir un diario es una experiencia nueva para mí y claramente ¡me está gustando escribir aquí!

Cuando terminaron de darnos los materiales (contándome a mí éramos 17 prisioneros) nos llevaron directamente a las celdas, caminando me di perfectamente cuenta de los policías y pokemon eléctrico (raichus, ampharos, jolteons y otros más) que había por doquier, al parecer al decir que Hirayama era una prisión de alta seguridad, era de alta seguridad.

Una vez en las celdas, los prisioneros que ya llevaban –seguramente- más tiempo en este lugar, balbuceaban cosas que prácticamente no podía escuchar, y lo más seguro es que no quisiera saber lo que dicen.

CÁLLENSE- un grito del mismo oficial y todo murmureo se acabó, tal parece que a era al que tenían más miedo.

* * *

**16/6/xxxx 1:30 am**

Tal parece que tampoco podre dormir bien aquí, he tenido el mismo extraño sueño cada vez que duermo, ¿Cuándo habían comenzado los sueños? Creo que desde el incidente, del mes pasado.

Lo más extraño de estos sueños, es que al despertarme no puedo recordarlos, realmente me gustaría poder recordar para poder analizarlos a más profundidad y determinar su significado, pero no es posible, si tengo la suerte (que prácticamente es casi nunca) puedo recordar una parte del sueño el cual malditamente es una parte inservible, o al menos yo lo veo así.

Deje a mis ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad para poder ver mejor el lugar, veía bultos y líneas, cerca de mi pude distinguir la figura de un guardia y a la de su pokemon que tenuemente brillaba, como cualquier ser humano y pokemon no pueden estar por siempre despiertos, aunque creo que por algo sirven los cambios de turno.

Seguí mirando lo mi visión me podía dar, un brillo rojo que estaba un poco más lejos me llamo la atención, enfoque mi vista a ese lugar y vi que se trataba de un reloj marcaba las 1:40 am, seguí mirando un rato más y un pequeño dolor en mis ojos se hiso presente espere un poco a que el dolor se fuera , cuando abrí mis ojos curiosamente podía observar un tenue brillo, no una pequeña nube de color morado que flotaba alrededor del lugar, la mire por un tiempo viendo como recorría los pasillos, y poco a poco vi que había más nubes moradas, estuve recordando donde había visto una nube igual ya que estas se me hacían extrañamente familiar.

Y claro el recuerdo vino, cuando Kyouhei y yo fuimos al World Tournament, habíamos combatido contra dos líderes de gimnasio llamados Morti y Fantina, durante la pelea sus pokemon se convertían en una especie de nube o humo morado para esquivar nuestros ataques a tiempo, en toses caí en la cuenta de que era un pokemon fantasma.

Solo ellos podían volverse una nube de gas, y en especial cuando se trataba del pokemon Gastly y su línea evolutiva. Claramente viendo a aquel pokemon –sepa Arceus si es Gastly,Hunter o Gengar- las posibilidades de escapar ya eran plenamente nulas, a menos de que lograras ocultar una pokebola con un pokemon de tipo siniestro en ella podías lograrlo, pero en primer lugar si lograba escapar de noche, el problema serían los fantasmas.

Según la pokedex, pueden desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo evitando todos los ataques físicos y por si fuera poco cubre al enemigo y lo adormece sin previo aviso, si una, clara desventaja, y si tratara de escapar de día, veraz que linda descarga eléctrica me llevaría.

Decidí que darme despierto hasta que el reloj marcara las 5:00 am para poder desayunar.

* * *

**16/6/xxxx 5:31 am**

El reloj digital al parecer tenía una alarma rompe oídos, porque cuando sonó tuve que taparme los oídos con la sabana de la cama (si con todo y almohada) inclusive el guardia que se había quedado dormido se calló de su silla con todo y pokemon recibiendo de parte de este, un potente descarga eléctrica.

El guardia una vez casi recuperado se paró con una mueca de dolor y presiono un botón rojo que abrió las rejas, prácticamente TODOS corrimos como alma que lleva al diablo para ser un afortunado de desayunar.

Milagrosamente recibí la penúltima ración de comida, un chico de casi mi misma edad con cabello café y ojos del mismo color, recibía la última ración. Tenía pena de las 200 o más personas que se quedarían sin comer esa mañana – es una suerte haber alcanzado el desayuno- me hablo aquel muchacho- de no ser que iba justamente de tras de ti, yo no habría comido hoy tampoco- termino sonriendo alegremente- ¿Hace cuanto que no desayunas o comes?- me atreví a preguntarle, me sonrió y dijo- creo que fue hace unos tres días- me sobre salte aquel niño (bueno no tan niño) no había comido desde hace tres días, no me imagino el hambre que debió haber tenido.

¿Hey por qué no vienes con migo y mis amigos?- pregunto amablemente, yo simplemente asentí y lo seguí. Creo que hoy será un día bastante largo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer no olviden dejar comentarios, estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Teni fuera paz :) **


End file.
